Tmnt: What never was
by Lovedatdonnie
Summary: Gothic April, Tmnt and possibly a girl Casey. What more could you want? Please R&R. This is a no longer a one-shot. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

I searched my closet, looking for the right outfit. Everything had to be perfect for tonight. After all, I only had one chance to make it right. After 20 minutes to no avail, I found it. It was a fitted black dress with a white flaring skirt. My hair would be the only color on me. Other than my blood, of course.

I opened my window silently and climbed up the fire escape. My dress snagged on the splintering metal a couple of times, but I made it to the roof without much damage to me or the dress. That would come later.

I walked across the flat rooftop and surveyed the city beneath me. Only a few people were out tonight. Mosty just late commuters. This was perfect.

I released my red hair from its rubber band prison. It flew behind me, fire in the wind. I grabbed the knife from the behind the sash and placed it above my wrist. Was I ready for this? Was I read to leave?

Was it true that something better was just ahead, and I was missing it by leaving? Or was that just the lies they want me to believe?

I should go. He is gone. My last sanctuary dead. Just like everyone else. Just like my heart.

I am awakened from my hesitant trance when it starts to rain. It is at first just a few drops, then a downpour. The dress now sticks to every availible curve and I can't help but think about how pretty I must look now.

I caress the knife through my wrist. It cuts it like cheese. I don't cut too deep though. Just enough for the scars to be visible at my funeral.

I walk slowly to the edge of the building. The pebbles poke and prod at my bare feet. I look down. People are still there. Walking. Talking. Living their insignifigent lives. If I land here, it will be too public. Better to lay there in peace. Better to die in peace.

So, instead of jumping off the front like I planned, I walk the couple hundred yards to the alley side. I stare down because I can't look across the building. It has too many memories.

I am here. I am finally here. I walk to the ledge of the building and I don't stop.

Donnie's POV

Today is the best day ever. Mater splinter finally let us out. The brightness of upper New York was startling at first; I am used to semi-darkness at night, not bright lights. And then I saw the moon.

I have read about it in books. I have seen pictures online. But I never anticipated it's beauty. It was so large and whole. It's soft glow seemed somehow protective of all it touched. It was magical.

Naw, that sounds stupid. I know the moon is just a rock. It's nothing special and it certainly isn't magical.

"Dudes, we should totally go to a resturant and order some of that Sue-she Splinter has been telling us about." Mikey half-shouted excitedly. He was beaming as if he had come up with a really good plan.

Whack! I didn't have to look to know that Raph was the maker of that noise.

"Sure, Mikey! Let's go in plain sight and order food and pay for it with the money we don't have." He said sarcatically. His bandanna's end waved in the wind. He walked to the edge of the rooftop again.

"Raph, come on. We need to get back and no I don't want to play 'Cross the street' again."

Leo said, refering to the game in which he had fallen off the roof 13 times.

Raph shook his head. I sighed. Was he really going to fight on a night as good as this? Leo must have thought the same thing because he braced himself.

"No, no. That's not it. It's just….I think that girl is about to jump." He said almost incredlously.

I pushed Mikey over to stand next to Raph. I could barely see the speck which Raph had refered to as a girl.

"Actually Raph, if she is jumping, then she is commiting suicide." I said, raising a finger.

Raph swatted it down. Leo and Mikey stepped forward, ready to intervene if this turned into a fight. "Or she could just be traveling like we do. It don't matter which. We need to help her. I'm going with or without you guys."

He launched himself onto the next roof. I sighed and leaped after him. If this was an attempt at suicide, then he could scare her into jumping faster. I heard Leo and Mikey jumping behnd me. They were silent except for the actual landings. It didn't matter if they made any noise; It was raining too loud for anyone to hear.

Finally we were only one building away. We stopped there, where we had a clear view of the girl. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her red hair stood out on her black top. Peices of it lay limp on her forehead, curled from the water. The dress itself hugged her every curve. The white skirt had ruffles that came low, but they did not cover her bare, bleeding feet.

The white skirt now had red on it.

I looked for the source and gasped when I saw it. The others son saw it too and gasped as well.

Raph seemed shocked. I couldn't be sure, because I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Why would such a pretty girl do that to herself? Nothing could be that bad for….." He trailed off.

I understood though. There were times in my life whe I had thought about it. I had thought about giving the world one less freak. I decided against it as it wasn't logical. She didn't look at life the same way we did.

"Raph, you don't know what she has gone through or why she's doing this. She could have good reason." I said, my voice low.

"It don't matter if she thinks life sucks and she's alone. We could get her help. There is no reason for us not to help her."

He had walked right into this, just like I anticipated he would. "Reason number one: We are mutant freaks! Reason number 2: We are not to reveal ourselves to humans. That's two reasons why we can't."

"Well, too bad. I am. With or without your help." He said, anger in his voice. He was about to leap forward when Leo placed his hand on his shoulder.

He turned to him, crossing his arms. "Are you going to help?"

Leo shook his head. "No. I agree with Raph. We could hurt her more. She has to do this herself."

"No leo," Raph said, jabbing him in the plastron with his finger. "She needs help. She…." I blocked their arguement out, focusing only on the girl. She looked so beautiful in her misery. I changed my mind. I had to save her.

And then she did something I wasn't prepared for. She jumped.

**Please comment. Any ideas you want to share?**


	2. Chapter 2

April POV

I floated in a land of euphoria. Death was great. And then I heard the calling of an angel. The voice was soft and low. It urged me to wake up.

Wake up from what? I was dead. A striking pain from my wrists pulled my thoughts together.

This wasn't death. Death couldn't be this uncomfortable.

The pain got worse and I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry. There were green blobs conversing in what could be my room.

"What if she saw something?" A blob with the angel's voice said.

"Then she thinks this is a hallucination.. " Another blob replied. They sounded young. Fifteen maybe.

My vision cleared and I saw them. This was not a weren't green blobs. They were green humanoid turtles.

"Who are you and why are you tresspassing?" I said, trying to sound not nervous. I think it worked well.

They separated from the huddled group they were in. One in a blue mask stepped forward."I'm Leonardo,"

One in orange smiled. "I'm the master of all things awesome, otherwise known as Mikey." A red clad one facepalmed and for some reason that made me smile.

He crossed his arms and glared at me curiously. "Raph." He nodded.

Only one was left and he seemed to have no intention of introducing himself. After a couple of ackward moments, Leonardo pointed at him, "That's Donnie."

I looked over at the purple one, angel boy. He looked confused. "Aren't you..."

He asked, and I cut him off.

I crossed my arms lightly, mindful of my hurt wrists. "And you're here why? "

"Uhhh.. I er,we, well um.." I cut the purple one off. He gave me leverage.

I stared suspiciously at them and sraightened up even more. I read once that it made you look more commanding. "So you're tresspassers. There's a fine for tresspassing, you know." I smirked, making Donnie squirm and Raph tense. I studied my wrists, as they exchanged stitches were straight and neat. They would make a good scar.

Raph walked closer to my bed. He jabbed a finger at my chest, not touching it, but close enough. I refused to look down. "You should be grateful. _We _saved your life. You should be grateful." After he finished growling at me, he recrossed his arms and retreated to my far wall.

I supposed they had some questions. So did I. But after what he said, we had to get some things straight first. "You shouldn't have. And I'm not. I wanted to die." I paused to recollect my thoughts."I'll just try again anyway." I jutted my chin out defiantly. I was gonna die and their appearance wouldn'r stop me.

Donnie finally said something in english. "And I'll stop you every time." He said it quietly, and somehow that made it more sincere. Why would he save me, a stranger?

"You can't watch me all the time. And there are many ways to die. I will die." I smirked again.

They walked to they window and quietly exited. Raph paused and looked at me not unkindly.

"You won't." He said knowingly. He glided out the window as fluidly as his comrades.

Only Donnie was left. He pointed at my bookshelf. "I'd suggest reading 'Or not?' based on the books you already have." And then they were gone and I was alone once more.

Donnie POV

As we jumped the rooftops and raced home I thought again of the moon. Under her healing glow, I had met a human and saved a life. Maybe she was magic after all.

**Author's notes**

**I think this is the end of this specific chapter of the story. Enough with how they met, let's move on. I'm going to skip the boring fill in chapters and story bits; I'm gonna skip to the rest of the story. Next chapter: April meets Splinter.**


	3. Chapter 3

April POV

When I woke up at three AM to the sound of my father screaming, I thought it was no big deal. Until I heard shooting.

The shots got louder and louder as the screams faded. They were getting closer.

I escaped in the direction I knew best: up. I climbed out my window, towing a makeshift go bag behing me. It contained a couple changes of clothes, deoderant, toiletries and money.

As I scrambled up the fire escape, I was reminded of the night I met them; Aka the night I started living again. I hoped Donnie would keep his promise because I could really use a ninja right now. Especially since one of the intruders was following me.

I tried to keep up my running pace, but I soon slowed down; the attackers pace stayed the same. I reached the roof with the intruder only seconds behind me. I was winded and in no shape to fight. Where are you Donnie?

The intruder was a man. He was of indeterminable age, but was clearly an adult. He wore a black suit and had a long face. He held a gun in his left hand. As he walked towards me, I backed up.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place where.

He spoke monotously. "Kranng are Kraang. Kraang will capture the once named April O'neil who is trying to escape this place, but won't escape this place." He spoke weird and I really couldn't understand more than these three things: 1. His name was Kranng. 2. He wanted me. 3. Donnie was not here to save me.

Donnie POV

I stood in the alleyway between April's apartment and Antonio's pizza, surrounded by identical laser shooting men who wanted April. I stood here alone. Raph was trying to get to April. Leo and Mikey were trying to stall the men from entering from the roof.

I was completly outnumbed and armed only with a stick. The genius in me corrected myself. It's a bo. With a blade.

I was never going to be able to save her in time if Raph couldn't. Hopefully he couldn't. April was favoring him over me because of that first night. Or was she? Maybe she did like me more. Or maybe I was overthinking this.

I sighed and returned my full attention to the fight. I shouldn't have gotten distracted. One of the men, named Kraang I assumed, had managed to scrape the back of my shell. I lashed out, stratigecally decapitizing him. I paused.

I killed a man. I had no more than that moment to think about it. I still had thirteen left. They continued to babble about April and the one who was kraang but I tuned them out. I was focused on the fight.

A couple minutes later I was surrounded by dead bodies that weren't dead at all. They was no blood. Just dead bodies. They appeared to be robots, in structure and body formation. I studied them for a moment then sliced it/him down the middle, like I had done on online dissections. The skin parted and I realised It wasn't skin at all; It was metal.

A metal skeleton was underneath the mansuit. The skeleton held a screaming, wriggling brain. "Aaaaa-reh-rh." It screeached and I snapped out of my trance.I had to get to April. I turned around, about to climb her building, but atopped when I saw Raph carrying April. She sniffled into his shoulder, clutching him like the teddy bear she slept with.

My shoulders sagged unvoluntarily as I realised that my oppertunity to impress her was gone.

April's POV

I sat on the edge of the building now, barely six inches from the ledge. Kranng was now flanked on either side by two more identical men. I was trapped.

And then I heard a thump. Two Kraang were pulled back into the shadows and they did not come back. The last Kraang grabbed my arm and pulled me to the stairwell. I kicked him and punched him in the groin, but he did not react. I tried in the stomach and he kneeled over. I wrenched my arm free and ran right into Raph.

He helped me up then smirked. "Leave the Kraang whoopin' to me next time, kay?" I nodded as he attacked the remaining guy. He stabbed him in the stomack a couple times, then decapitated him. There was no blood and then I reaised that my suspisions were correct; They were robots.

He threw the body in the shadows with the others, then helped me down to my room. I sat down on my green clad bed and smiled. "Thanks Raph. Really appreciate it." I glanced at my broken down door. And then I remembered.

"Do you know where my dad is?" I asked. He frowned.

"You'd have to ask Leo and Mikey. They were supposed to be stopping the others." I stood up and put on some shoes. Then I walked out into the hall cautiously. Raph was right behind me. I surveyed the damage.

All four doors were broken down or destroyed, including the tiny halway closet. I creeped slowly into my dad's room. It was quiet. I don't know what I expected to see, but I still gasped as I realised that he wasn't there.

I followed the trail of destruction into his office. It was completely ransacked. His research papers were gone. His desk was overturned and the bookshelf was on the floor. Burn marks were everywhere, as if a small fire had been here. To complete the image, my father was gone and two dejected turtles were conversing by the window.

I walked up to them and tapped Leonardo on the shoulder. I tried to be polite. I tried to hold it together. "Where's my dad?" I said, barely a whisper.

Mikey was not smiling for once and Leo was frowning. I tried to be hopeful, even though I knew the truth. I tried to keep it together. Then he said it.

It was barely a whisper, but I heard it as if he had yelled it. "We couldn't save him." He paused. "He's gone." He continued talking, but I couldn't hear him.

I couldn't hear anything other than my silent tears. I felt Raph tug me towards the door, but I couldn't move. I was immoblized. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. The truth could not be ignored.

Dad was gone, either dead or kidnapped. And I was all alone. As if he could read my thoughts, Raph whispered in my ear, "You are not alone." My tear ducts became unclogged and it all poured out. I leaned my head into his shoulder and held his neck, like I used to do with Him when I was sad.

I didn't even notice that we were in the sewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Donnie POV

I don't know what I expected from her. Screaming. Running. But not this. Not this _nothingness _that had taken her over since we left her apartment.

Master Splinter introduced himself and told her the mutataion day story. He told her everything. He gave her tea. And then he left us. During all of this, she did not move. She breathed and sniffed and stared blankly with no intention of moving.

She had been there for two hours now, and I was scared. What if she never snapped out of it? I didn't know what to do, so I did what I always did in situations like this: I researched it.

After thirty minutes of intense studying, I returned to the motionless April. Mikey was in the kitchen, trying to make something for her to eat. Raph was in the dojo, hitting something. And Leo was sitting on the chair in the corner, watching her.

Leo got up and I took his place. He smiled at me then walked off to his room. I hooked April's Ipod up to a speaker. I pressed play and soft musci poured out. It appeared to awaken her from stasis, and she sang along.

She had never been this beautiful before this moment.

April POV

I was lost somewhere in a world of grays and washed out red. It was cold and lonely. And even lost in this place, I knew that my dad was gone.

And then I heard the song. It wasn't a sweet melody, but it was soft and familiar, like one of my suffed toys.

_Never win first place, I don't support the team _

_I can't take direction, and my socks are never_

_clean _

_Teachers dated me, my parents hated me _

_I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'_

_right _

_Everyday I fight a war against the mirror _

_I can't take the person starin' back at me _

_I'm a hazard to myself _

_Don't let me get me _

_I'm my own worst enemy _

_Its bad when you annoy yourself _

_So irritating _

_Don't wanna be my friend no more _

_I wanna be somebody else _

The last line woke me up. I hated only the now. I didn't want to be anybody else, because anybody else didn't have _them. _Nobody else had friends that lived in the sewers and was totally awesome and was ninjas and was mustant turtles. No one else. I recalled various voices comforting me on the way here. Each one strong and dependable. Each one promising to get my father back.

**Author's notes**

**Whew! Glad that's out of the way. Now I can focus on Casey and April.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes**

**I love this chapter. If you have any suggestions or ideas, I'm open to them. As always, please R&R.**

April POV

I stared into my locker trying to ignore the whispers and looks from my former friends. Just three more years, I reminded myself. Three more years of torture. I sighed. At the very least, I could drop out in a year. Or stay in and escape to college. Either way, it was too far away to be inspiring now.

"Look who finally decided to show up," A familiar voice called. UGHH. I so don't want to deal with Katie today. Katie was a cheerleader, one of my former friends. After she became a cheerleader, she stopped being a scene kid and decided to hate me. I glared at her. "Is the princess mad at me?" I said nothing, but my fists were curled tightly in their leather glove prison.

Katie snickered. "Little princess freak." She leaned into my locker and grabbed my purse. "Little princess freak won't be needing this." I prepared to punch her, but before I could, someone else did.

Katie kneeled over in pain. The person who punched her snatched my purse from her and held it out to me. I looked up. The girl was wearing our school's hockey uniform, but it was different. The jersey was tight and hugged her curves and the hockey pants were reshaped like bell bottom jeans. She had two black stripes under her eyes, and her hair was cut short and straight. She was…...attractive.

She leaned on a hockey stick and winked at me."You're welcome." She said smugly. "The name's Casey Jones." She held out her hand. I shook it.

"Well, hello there Casey Jones. Is there a reason why you happened to come to my rescue today? Or do you just happen to save every damsel in distress?" I said, smiling. She grinned her gap toothed smile, then walked closer to me. The hallway was almost empty now, except for a few stragglers.

"Actually, uh, I'm failing Calculus and if I don't bring it up to a 'C' I'll be kicked off the team." I stared at her uncomprehendingly. Then I remembered. I had signed up to be a tutor earlier in the year. I had gotten no takers, so I had forgotten about it.

"So you're asking if I'll be your tutor, right?" She nodded, making her black locks swish around her head.

"Sure, Casey. Why not? Meet me at the park between 7th and Circus street at 8:30."

She nodded,"It's a date."

I laughed. "I didn't say that." I walked off. I could feel her staring after me and I couldn't help but hope that she liked what she saw.

Donnie POV

They weren't here. I searched the park frantically, hoping to find them on the swings or on the monkey bars. They weren't there. They had been coming here every night for the past month. April and that boy.

It hurt to see them close together, conversing over a book. It hurt to see April holding hands with him or hugging him goodbye. But I dealt with it.

April was mad at all of us for taking her father away from her _again._ And it was all Mikey's fault. _He _told her what happened. _He _let it slip. But of course Mikey wasn't punished. At least no more than the rest of them. We all felt April's absence. Leo missed talking to her. Raph missed her music and pop culture. Mikey missed joking around with her. And I just missed her. April in general.

Sensei told us not to make contact and I haven't. I've just been watching her, in case she tries to jump again. At least, that's what I'm trying to convince myself.

I shouldn't go look for her. I shouldn't, but what if? What if she was in trouble again? What if she needed me and I couldn't help her? But if I did go and interfere, Sensei would be mad. April might be mad.

Luckily, April decided for me. April and The Boy walked over to the swings, clutching a book. The boy's hand was wrapped around her and stayed that way as they sat down. I wished I was human so I could tell him to let go of her. But I wasn't and I couldn't because I was a mutant and Master Splinter said to not interfere. So I could do nothing but watch helplessly.

They talked for a moment and April flipped through the book pointing to things. Then all of the sudden, they stopped. They looked at each other, leaned in and kissed. She KISSED him.

My heart was broken and I was dead. I ran away, my only thought: Escape.

April POV

We had been at it for a month. I tutored her. Then she took me out for ice cream. That pattern continued as we got closer. We began to acknowledge that we had feelings for each other and we accepted it. Handholding matured into hugs and pecks on the cheek. We began to confide in each other and I think I found love.

It was perfect. Almost perfect. Even though he his well, I knew he was there. Donnie was watching me, following me. It felt like he was invading my privacy. It annoyed me to no end. But when I looked into her eyes, none of that mattered.

Her arm was around me and I snuggled closer. She murmured complaints to me and Listened. We made it to the swings and I tried to tutor her. But her arm was so distracting. She squeezed me tight and traced circles on my back. I sighed and turned to her.

"Why'd you stop?" She whispered. Her red lips curled into a pout.

"You're distracting me." I whined.

"Should I stop?" She frowned, her eyes mischievous. She already knew the answer, but still she moved her hand away. I caught it and brought it back.

"No, no don't. It's just...hard to concentrate when I'm with you." She grinned even more, then pulled me in closer.

I closed my eyes and leaned in. Our lips touched and It was magical. She was so soft and hard at the same time. I felt myself melting into her and I didn't care that I was Pansexual. I didn't care that a mutant turtle was watching. I didn't care.

Donnie POV

I ran as fast as I could in no certain direction until I got home. I went straight into my lab, ignoring the questioning looks that my brothers gave me. I was going to find an anti-mutagen for April. She'd want me then.


	6. Chapter 6

Donnie POV

My lab was destroyed. My mutagen canisters were either missing or broken. The far wall was destroyed. The bookshelves were knocked down and the table was upside down. The worst part: My picture of April was gone.

Timothy had stolen it and gone after her. And It was all my fault. If only I hadn't complained so much, If only I hadn't been so obsessed. It all came down to if only's.

Master Splinter walked in, followed by my brothers. Mikey immedeiatly proclaimed, "I swear it wasn't me." He held his hands up in surrender.

"Donnie?" Raph said, cracking his muscles. I shook my head.

"It wasn't Mikey. Timothy escaped." I bent down to examine a canister. It wasn't broken like the others; It was drained of mutagen and completly intact. The dots connected and I looked down, ashamed as I told them.

"It appears that Timothy has been...digesting the mutagen. I think he went after...her." I didn't have to say anything else. The four of us ran out the lab, following the trail of destruction he made.

"Timothy-mutant, Pulveri-tant...Aha!" Mikey raised a finger in the air and glanced over at me. "Mutagen Man!" I turned to him, fire in my eyes.

"We are not naming him a monster name." I growled. Raph bopped Mikey on the head, and for once Leo stayed quiet about it. The rest of the way was quiet, probably because it was short. Timothy's trail of destruction led to an alleyway next to April's apartment. I facepalmed. God….it's always my fault.

April was walking away from the alleyway, and she stopped at her apartment door. She sat down on the steps and continued talking to that boy. I forced myself to watch Timothy instead of her.

As he slowly rose from the ground,his voice modulator rasped through the static, "Me Timothy hurt. April hurt. Turtles hurt April. Timothy destroy Turtles." I exhaled and attacked. Timothy splashed acid torwards us, pushing us ten feet closer to the foot of the alley.

Leo exclaimed,"Push him back. We can't let April's boyfriend see him." I grumbled under my breath, as we hit him again. I flipped back dodging his grasp. I stared into his eyes and I wondered if this was truely him, or a side effect of the mutagen? He backed up into a bunch of trash cans, creating a loud racket. I glanced back at her apartment, where the boy spoke up.

April p.o.v.

We were talking on the steps, both of us excited because of the fight, when I heard a loud crash from the alley. Casey, being the protective person she was, stood up and held her fists out in front of her defensively. I sigh-giggled and swatted her hand down.

"Casey, your fists aren't going to help against a thing that big. Just head on home." I smiled as she sighed. She crossed her arms and pouted; she knew I was right. She pecked me on the cheek, waved and was gone.

I looked in the alley, and they were there, fighting the thing. I frowned. I knew they were the cause of this. I backed away, and crept into the apartment building, hoping to forget all of this soon. Hoping to forget him soon.


	7. Chapter 7

April P.O.V.

Should I forgive them? Or should I forget? That hought filled my mind as Casey relayed her sob story. Maybe it wasn't all their fault. Maybe..And then footbots came through the roof and I was busied. My mind was made up.

Donnie P.O.V

My T-Phone rang and I raced after her. Alone. I couldn't stop smiling all the way there.


	8. Chapter 8

April .

I glanced across the lair. It hadn't changed much in two months. It was still in the sewers, it was still moderatly clean and it was still...home. I smiled.

Mikey ran up to me and scopped me in a ginormous hug. "April, you're back!" He suddenly dropped me, a serious face overtaking his happy one. "We need to celebrate…..Let's go swimming." The two random thoughts connected and his brothers cheered.

"Not a bad idea Mikey…" Raph mused.

Leo smiled, "We haven't done that in a while. Why not?"

And Donnie was just staring into space happily.

I squirmed, uncomfortable with the idea. I hadn't been to a pool in years, and besides I doubted they had one in the sewers.

Donnie finally noticed my stoic expression. "Are you okay?" His brown eyes enraptured mine. So innocent…

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just.., go swimming where?" I said, hoping to concern my real reason.

Raph laughed, then disguised it with a cough when Leo glared at him. "A pool. They're easy to get into at night."

I couldn't hide my disapointment. "Dang it." I muttered. Donnie placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What is it? The real reason you can't go?" Four faces stared at me expectantly.

I exhaled. I had no choice now. "I can't swim." That simple statement started a ripple in the room. First a show of confusion, which soon turned to laughter, then concern. Raph was stuck between a laugh and a comeback, halfway out of his mouth when I interupted. "Just because it's normal for you to know how to swim, doesn't mean everyone else does." I placed a hand on my hip for emphasis.

Leo cleared his throat. "Well then, I guess we can-" Mikey dashed over to me, knocking Leo down.

"Teach you how to swim. I mean, I will at the very least." He paused, midway in thought. "We can make it a party, invite Casey, bring food, and we'll get you tomorrow at ten." He smiled, then ran off.

I snorted, surprised at how I got suckered into going to the pool without being bribed.


	9. Chapter 9

Donnie P.O.V

Surprisingly, she came willingly. When we arrived at her room, she was there with Casey. Both were wearing bathing suits, though they were completely different. Casey's bathing suit was a black and white tribal pattern. It was a one piece with a triangle cut out on the side and instead of a normal bottom, it ended in a short-like fashion. April's left much less to imagination. Her's had a green, normal bikini top. The bottom half was a pleated mini skirt; the inside flaps were green but the pleats were the colors of our masks.

Raph looked both girls over twice then bluntly stated, "I like Casey's better." He grabbed one of the bags placed by the window, then left.

Mikey grabbed April and yelled, "Come on, we're gonna be late." April shook her head as he dragged her out of the window.

Her reply trailed after her, "But it's already closed…" Leo held his hand out to Casey and she swatted it away.

"I can handle myself. Just show me where to go." She said, sassy as always. She hopped out, with Leo close behind. I sighed and grabbed the remaining bags.

April P.O.V.

The pool was surprisingly easy to break into; They left the windows unlocked. Mikey, and I arrived after Raph, who had already turned on some lights. He was floating in the pool, grinning evily. I had a sense of what was to happen next, so I ducked away from Raph, just as he shot Mikey in the face with a water gun.

I landed in an open beach chair, giggling. Mikey shook the water from his eyes, then headed over to the diving board. Casey and Leo dropped from the window into the pool. Casey, using a cannonball and Leo belly flopping. I shrieked and danced out of the way of the water. I paused, out of breath, when Don appeared beside me.

He startled me, making me jump. I placed all weight on one foot, and though I tried to regain my balance, I fell into the coolness of the pool's deep end.


	10. Chapter 10

April P.O.V

I coughed and gasped against his tightening grip. I couldn't hear him, but I knew what he was saying. "You're not good enough. You need to die." His voice would be calm and steady and His eyes blank and fierce.

And then I sat up and my vision cleared. I wasn't with Him. I was at the pool. He was dead.

I looked around and I focused on Donnie. "I told you this was a bad idea. I can't swim."

Donnie looked down, blushing and the others stayed quiet. All except for Raph.

"Well, sweet cheeks, you're not going to learn by sitting there pouting." He crossed his arms.

"Ugghhh. Really?I'm like a fish out of water when I'm in water." Casey laughed at my terrible anology.

"Well, we can always start in the shallow end." I glared at him, but finally relented. I hadn't made this bathing suit for nothing. But then again, it did serve it's purpose. Casey, Donnie and Raph couldn't their eyes off of me.

"Fine." I pouted as Raph dragged me to the three foot section. He placed his arms around my waist and showed me how to kick. I dove into the water and learned how to hold my breath. Eventually, I trusted the water enought to jump off of the diving board.

That was my second mistake. I jumped and landed int the water. I wam up until I got to the side, then pulled myself up. I felt cold and the room was silent. I looked down and saw… my top was missing! I shrieked before diving back into the pool. Casey found my top and helped me put it back on. The guys pretended to cover their eyes. Well, at least Donnie and Raph did.

I huffed. Worst swimming day ever.

Donnie P.O.V

She was doing good. She was gradually learning. Finally Raph bullied her into jumping off the diving board. He patted her of the back for good luck, but I saw him.

He loosened her bathing suit top. He smirked and got back in the pool. I stood up to warn her but it was too late. She jumped and her top flew off. I bet she didn't even notice, for she exited the pool with no shirt on. I couldn't look away. No one could look away and there was no sound. Finally she noticed and dove back into the pool, where we couldn't get a clear view. Casey threw her her top and she fastened it on. Under her breath she muttered, "Worst day ever." I had a feeling we wouldn't be swimming a gain for a while.


End file.
